Hello to you again
by raisuke143
Summary: Yuki and shuichi is always fighting...that's why shuichi decided to leave yuki for good.will they be back together again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you again

Chapter 1 Letters and Goodbyes

Shuichi's POV

I can't take it anymore. I loved him more than anything in the world, but I guess we both have completely different personalities. It's already been a year since we've been together. We always fought each other and I would end up being thrown out of the house. Why does he do that to me? I love him. That's why I decided that I have to let him go. I can't continue this one-sided love story anymore.

When I got home from the recording studio, the room was awfully quiet. I search for Yuki and I found him on his office working on another novel.

"Yuki… can we talk for a moment?" I asked him quietly.

"As you can see, I'm quite busy here. "He said coldly.

"But…it's rather important." I told him. I tried or rather forced myself on not crying.

"Look…Shuichi…I'm working, so can you please not bother me?!? He shouted. He slammed the door in front of my face.

I stared at the closed door for a moment. Tears started to fall from my cheeks. Does he really hate me that much? I walked into the living room and I sat in the couch. I was pouring my heart out quietly. I don't want to disturb Yuki.

"He doesn't love me so why do I keep pushing myself on him?" I thought. Maybe I should let him go. I don't want him to suffer. I love him so much that's why I have to let him go.

Yuki's POV

After finishing my novel for six straight hours, I quickly turned my laptop off and I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. After getting a nice cool drink, I went to the living room to see Shuichi. I saw Shuichi sleeping on the couch. His hair smelled like strawberries. He looks so fragile right now, like an angel sleeping under the moonlight. I noticed that his eyes were still wet. Maybe he cried all night until he fell asleep. I really felt guilty. I shouldn't have scolded him. I kissed him on the forehead and I carried him to his room. I felt angry with myself. Shuichi deserves someone better than me. He someone love him truly. He loved me with all my heart and what do I do? I just kept ignoring him. I even throw him out of the house. I don't deserve him.

When I woke up my head started to hurts. What time is it anyways? I looked at the clock and I saw that it was already 1:30 p.m. I got up and I went into the living room. "Strange…" I thought. Shuichi usually wakes me up. As I look around, Shuichi was nowhere to be found. As I look into my office, I noticed a letter on the top of my laptop.

Yuki,

I'm sorry. I thought that my love for you was strong enough for the both of us. I guess I was wrong. I tried to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I'm afraid you don't want me to say anything. So I didn't say anything but inside of me there are so many words waiting to come out. I wanted to tell you how I feel about you; on how you broke my heart and on how I need you in my life…but I guess these words will stay hidden in my heart. Locked and it will never opened again. Sometimes I wonder if there are words locked inside you too…but I guess I'll never know. I'm sorry if I became a burden to you. I thought that I can change your heart. I really love Yuki…that's why I have to let Yuki go. I want you to move on as if I never existed. Good-bye Yuki.

Shuichi

I felt silent for a moment. Shuichi has left me. It's my entire fault. If I showed him my true feelings then, this would never happen. I hurt him. I noticed that there were dry tears on the paper. I guess he was crying when he wrote this.

As I repeated the contents of the letter, I felt silent. "Shuichi" I thought. My head was full of her images. My brat was gone and he is never coming back.

A/N: Hello everyone!! Please give your review so that I can upload chapter 2 earlier!! I need at least 10 reviews to finish my chapters. So give your reviews! (evil laugh) Hehe sorry… XD. this is my first gravitation story!


	2. A new Beginning

Hello to you again!

Chapter 2: A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…crap…I want to…T_T

Shuichi's POV

It's been a year since I've been here in Japan. I can still remember the moment when I left here. I was upset, broken and sad. But I have change this last year. I've become a stronger and better person.

"Shuichi!! Come on! We still have to be on the hotel in an hour so let's go!" A boy with short, spiky brown hair and gleaming chocolate brown eyes exclaimed eagerly as he extended his hands up. He was dressed in a white polo, and long black pants with a long black coat pulled over him.

"Yeah, Okay!" A boy with pink hair and Dressed in long denim pants, a printed white polo shirt and with a long black coat over his small form, he grinned back with his gleaming violet eyes.

"So are you excited?" he asked

"On what?" I asked.

"On coming back to Japan, of course!!" he said sarcastically. "It's already been a year since you've gone."

"Just great! I'm really excited!" I said to him enthusiastically.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

I picked the phone from his pocket and answered the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi! Where are you? I've been waiting for you for hours and the reporters are already here."

"I'm sorry, we got stuck in the traffic…but don't worry we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay...bye"

"Yeah, bye"

I shut the phone and scratched my head.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy with brown eyes.

"It's Kei, the reporters are already there…"I said quietly.

"Okay…well let's go!!" said the boy with brown eyes.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully.

When we got into the hotel, reporters suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Shuichi Shindou! Why do suddenly came back to Japan after a year?" The reporter asked.

"What happened to your relationship with the novelist, Eiri Yuki?" said the other reporter.

A group of reporters were crowded into the boy. Then suddenly, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a white polo and long black pants came with a bunch of bodyguards.

"Thank God" I said quietly.

"Please stop harassing Shuichi, we will answer all of your questions at the conference tomorrow." Said the man with blue eyes. He suddenly grabbed the both of them and pulled them into the elevator.

"Thanks" I said to the man.

"Yeah, without you we might be already trapped with those reporters," said the boy with brown eyes.

"No problem, you should rest now, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay" I said tiredly.

"Sleep well, Shuichi" the boy suddenly kissed the pink haired boy on the cheeks.

"Yeah, you too Justine." The boy smiled.

As the boy went inside my room, he looked around and went into the balcony. The wind brushed into his face. He felt calmed and peaceful. Then he suddenly thought of someone. Someone who broken his heart a long time ago.

"Yuki"

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Yuki ignored the ringing phone and continued to type on his laptop.

After a few ring, the phone went into recording message.

Beep.

"Yuki! I know you're there. Switch your television on and go to channel 5."

Yuki switched his television on and clicked the remote.

"On other news, The Bad luck's lead singer, Shuichi Shindou is finally backed in Japan!" said the reporter as he tried to talk to Shuichi.

"Shuichi" Yuki stared at the television. He's back. Shuichi is back.

Yuki felt happiness and pain. Shuichi had left him because he is a no good bastard.

"Yuki, we will meet Shuichi at NG productions tomorrow. So go there if you want…. Bye"

Yuki turned the television off and went back to his laptop. He had to finish his manuscript early.

"Shuichi."

*********************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: Thank you for you awesome reviews!! (bows) Oh yeah, I dedicate this chapter to those people whose lives were damage because of the typhoon "Ondoy"...Please pray for those people who have died in this terrible disaster. Please.

Oh yeah, I would like to apologize if this chapter is really short...My family and I decided to help the people who suffered on typhoon "Ondoy" by giving out relief goods.... so please forgive me...that's why i can't make the chapter any longer...T_T

Please give your reviews!! Thanks!! XD


	3. Meet

**Hello to you again  
Chapter 3: Meet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation**

-

-**  
Shuichi's POV**

_'All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I guess I was stupid that you will love me back.'_

I stared quietly at the window, as the car moves in a normal speeding rate. We are going to NG productions today. I dreaded this day for a very long time. I sighed; I was really scared of going back to Japan. This place brings too many bad memories.

"Are you okay? You look pale." The boy with brown eyes stared at me with worried look plastered on his face.

"I'm okay…There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly. I don't want to be a bother to Justine (my boyfriend).

Justine placed his arms on my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "Just relax " I took his advice and tried to breathe in and out, which did a great help. This is just like Justine. He was the only one who can calm me down. I guess I don't know what I can do without him.

"We're here." Kei smiled and stopped the parked the car at the building's parking lot.

This place hasn't changed much. But there's one thing that I'm sure…this place surely gives me the creeps. This was the place where I used to sing at the top of my voice. This is the place where I shared my fame and glorious days as a singer of "bad luck".

I took a deep breath and went out of the car. As we walk towards the building's entrance, I could feel my legs getting all wobbly, my breathing suddenly becoming ragged. I was being in my weak old self again.

"Shhh…it's alright" Justine whispered so low that I am the only one who could heart it. "I'll protect you" He smiled to me and took my hand.

I looked at his face and smiled.

I could hear many people whispering as we walk. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I would see Hiro and the others.

As we wait for the elevator to reach the president's office, my heart began to pound so loud and my breathing became short and ragged. Justine noticed my distress and took my hand. I looked up to him and smiled. His hands were very warm that it made me very relaxed.

We step out of the elevator and knocked the door of the president's office. (Tohma's office)  
I took a deep breath as the door opened. Justine's hands were still entangled onto mine, and I really don't want him to let go.

When the door opened, I saw Tohma smiling cheerfully unto us.

"Hello everyone, it's very nice for you to come early." He smiled._ 'What a fake smile'_ I thought to myself as I stared at my old boss. I could clearly see through him.

"Please come in" He smiled.

As we went inside the room, I suddenly grew stiff. My heart started to beat fast. There across the room, was the man I never want to see again. The man who broke my heart into a thousand pieces and stepped on it.

It was none other than Yuki.

**A/N: hello everyone! Sorry for the very long update! (Bows head) I had a major writer's block on this story that I'm very glad that it's now over. (The writer's block, I mean – not the story) anyway thank you for those people who gave me reviews! I deeply appreciate it XD**

**I would also like to promote my other Gravitation story entitled "I love you". It's a really good story that's why I want you to read that story.**

**So, please give your reviews!!**


	4. Hello

**Hello to you again**

**Chapter 4: Hello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

**Shuichi's POV**

-

I couldn't breathe. I feel like I'm dying. My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and it all because of that man's fault. The man who made me wish I never existed. Here he is staring at me with a poker face_ 'Ha! What an jerk!"_ I thought to myself as I stared at him.

I didn't notice that pair of hands was comforting me. It was none other than Justine.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered to my ear. It was so low that I am the only one could hear it.

I nodded reluctantly. He held my hands as we sat on the chair.

"Mr. Shindou, it's very nice to see you again" Tohma, the president of NG smiled cheerfully towards me.

I nodded indifferently. I could see on my peripheral vision that Yuki was staring at me and I decided that it was best to ignore that jerk.

"So, you have a project proposal for us?" Kei, my manager asked.

"Oh, uhm…yes" Tohma stuttered.

"Well, where is it?" Kei said all business like. Tohma was startled and searched frantically at the paper.

I hide my giggled. Tohma looked funny right now. I never knew my old boss is going to be like this.

Tohma found the paper and gave it to each one of us. Including Yuki. I wonder what Yuki's doing in here.

"The story is about the girl who was kidnapped by a obsessed man on the day that she was about to be married to her lover…" Tohma said as he showed some drawn pictures on the board. "This story was made by none other than Yuki Eiri. That's why we decided to made his book into a movie."

I stared at the story plot once more. This story doesn't have a good ending…

"I would like Shindou –san to be the girl in this story" Yuki said as he stared at me.

I blushed a little and then his words started to progress in my head. "What? Y – you want me to play the role of the girl?" I stammered. Did he want to make fun of me? Anger was seeping through my whole body._ How dare he?_

Then, Justine laughed hard. I stared at him with utter horror._ My boyfriend is laughing at my pain?_

He stared at me and smiled. "What? I think you'll be very beautiful in that role!" he suddenly kissed me on the fore head "you always do" he smirked at Yuki.

If looks could kill I bet Justine is probably dead by now, for Yuki is glaring at him with daggers.

I blushed hard. "Justine!" I shouted embarrassed at my lover's act.

Kei laughed and said "We'll take the role if…"

"If?" Tohma asked.

"Justine here, could play the girl's lover" Kei smirked.

"Wh – what?" I asked. Has the world gone mad?

"Sure okay…we will agree on your terms if you agree on ours" Tohma smiled cheerfully. I bet that it is one of his fake smiles.

"What is your term?" My manager asked.

"We want Eiri Yuki here, to play the obsessed man's role" Tohma smirked.

I stared in horror. _'We would act together…the three of us…me, Yuki and Justine…' _I flinch in fear.

I looked at Yuki and saw that he was startled too. Maybe he didn't know.

"Okay we agree" My manager said.

What? How could he agree?!? My head started to spin. All this events were making me nauseous and before I knew it I fell on the cold hard ground.

But before I sank into unconsciousness I heard the voice of an angel calling to me. I could hear in his voice that he was scared. I smiled not knowing that the angel's voice was Yuki.

**"Shuichi!"  
-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for those people who gave me reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here you go!**

**So...what do you think about it? Oh yeah, If someone could guess the _'mysterious twist'_**** the next chapter, i'll give you some virtual cookie!!**


	5. I think I love him

**Hello to you again**

**Chapter 5:**

**Shuichi's POV**

-

_"Shuichi"_

That was the last thing I heard, before I fell into the cold hard floor. I felt sick. '_Why did I even came back to Japan in the first place? I only give myself pain and sorrow…'_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was in a room with colorful painted walls. _'Where am I?'_

"SHU! Your awake!" a voice shouted. It was none other than Justine. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I still felt a little lightheaded, but I'll manage. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? We were discussing about the latest project and then you suddenly went pale and fainted."

"Oh…."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "It was too much for you is it? You know what if you don't want to do this project, I'll just ask K to cancel it."

"No! " I shouted, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure? I mean…."

I nodded "I'm sure"

"That's the spirit! " He smiled. "Now, you should rest. We will have another meeting tomorrow"

I nodded. He smiled and left the room. When I was alone, I stood up from the bed and walk towards the balcony.

_' I hope that tomorrow will be a good day.'_

-

-  
The next day, we went to the studio where we will shoot our film. I was having another panic attack. I was going to see Yuki again. I was excited to see him (which I don't know why) and at the same time, I want him to stay away from me.

As we got there, Justine and I went to our separated dressing room. Yuki was still not there, which made me sighed in relief. I can't believe I'm still thinking about him! And I have a boyfriend now!

Since I was a girl in this story, they forced me to wear girl's clothes, which made me very nostalgic. I could still remember when I used to cross dress for Yuki…

As the make up artist applied make up on me, the door suddenly a knock on the door. The make up artist opened it as I stared in disbelief. It was none other than the great Yuki Eiri.

"What are you doing here?" I said flatly.

"They said that we had to share dressing rooms since the other one was unavailable right now."

I nodded, trying not to look like I care at all. After I was finish with my make up, I stood up and brush my dress. It was a frilly white dress with a ribbon on the back. '_God I really do look like a girl'_ I thought to myself. They didn't bother to have me wearing a wig, since it irritates me. Besides, I look cute with short hair. Then as I stared myself at the mirror, I heard a chuckle from behind.

"God, shu you really look like a girl." Yuki chuckled. He still calls me by my nickname.

"No, I'm not!" I pouted. It was like the old times.

He chuckled again and nodded "Whatever" and with that I notice his dress. He looks so handsome in that dress. I blush and turned away from him. "I'll be going now…"

"Wait!"

I turned around and stared at him. He looks so desperate in talking to me. "What do you want?" I spat.

"I love you…"

I stared at him for a moment and smiled coldly. "You think that word could make up for the time you made me feel like I was crap? To you, I am nothing but a good fuck when things get hard on you" I snorted. "Whatever Yuki…it's not going to work" and with that I turned my head away from him. I don't want to make him see the tears that were falling from my eyes. I don't want to see pain in his eyes.

I slammed the door of the dressing room and ran. I passed by Justine who was staring at me shockingly.

"Shuichi!" He shouted, but I didn't stop running. Tears were falling into my eyes.  
The words I've said to Yuki broke my heart apart. I still love him…after all this time I still in love with him. I've waited for him to say those words to me…those words that I said to him every single day…

After running, I sat down at the corner. _'I love you…"_ his words kept encircling on my head.

_"I love you too, Yuki…but I'm scared…scared that you'll break my already shattered heart."_

_**A/N : Hello everyone! I'm very happy to inform you that i passed the college entrance test! Hurray for me! i can't beleive it! I'm now a student architect in a prestigious university! haha lol! anyway here you go! chapter.5 i'll update soon okay!**  
_


	6. the diva and the man

**Chapter 6**

**Shuichi's POV**  
**-**

-

After I composed myself, I went back into the set, completely ignoring Yuki's stare. He looks so sad…and guilty? I'm not sure about that one, but I don't think that I should let myself fall for that one again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Justine went towards me. His voice was full of concern. He looks so handsome in his outfit…like a prince in a fairytale.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I gave him a fake smile. The truth is that I'm not fine at all. I just want to do my job and leave.

Justine raised his eyebrows and was about to ask me again. Thankfully, the director called us to start acting. I sighed, thanking the director in my mind.

The first scene consists of me getting kidnap by Yuki. 'Oh, I am so lucky' I thought sarcastically. I really don't want to talk to him.

As the camera starts to roll, I could feel myself breathing heavily. I was panicking.

"Relax…" A voice whispered in my ear. It was Yuki. I could feel his warm breath in my ear. I blushed and moved away. ' _Baka Yuki…'_

-

**-**

**In a stage filled with bright lights, a young girl stood in the middle as she sang her heart out. She smiled brightly as people clapped their hands for her. She was very beautiful indeed. With her pink hair and frilly white dress, she can surely brighten anyone. The people call her ' The diva' for her beautiful voice. People love her for her beauty and pure heart. One day, the diva fell in love with a man, and the man loved her in return. They were both happy together and were about to get married. The diva has many fans, but unknown to her, a man was totally obsessed with her, and on the day of her wedding, the man took the girl for himself.**

**"Let me go!" the diva shouted. **

**The man didn't spoke as he locked the girl in his quarters. **

**"You'll never be free! You will sing to me and only to me!" The man shouted. ' Ugh, I sound like crap' Yuki thought to himself as force himself not to roll his eyes.**

**And so, the diva cried as she stared at the man who took him. He was pretty handsome, but she didn't love him.**

**"Please let me go!" The diva cried. Shuichi couldn't tell on how he can easily cry. **

**Yuki almost forgot his lines as he stared at his ex crying. He never wanted to see Shuichi crying…it just hurts a lot. **

**The man ignored the diva's pleas and left her as she cry her pitiful heart out.**

_**I am fated to sing alone**_  
_**As I change my despair to a smile**_  
_**I sink to the bottom of tears**_

**After some time, the diva soon fell in love with the man. The man was very nice to her, during her stay and he never did anything to make the diva feel uncomfortable. The diva never told the man her true feelings. She was afraid that the man only wants her for her voice.**

**The diva always sang for the man. At first, it was really awkward but after some time, she sang to him at her heart's content. She sang a lot of songs for him, but the one that the man loves the most was the song about lost love. **

**"Why do you love me to sing that one?" the diva asked. The man didn't answer him, but instead gave her a soft sad smile.**

**The diva's fiancée searched for the man who stole his beloved, and thankfully, his prayers were answered. As he went to the man's house, he carried his gun. He will use to kill the man for stealing something that was not his.**

**As he went to the room, he saw the man, caressing his beloved's cheeks. The man was going to kiss his beloved! The diva's fiancée was enraged. He took pointed the gun on the man.**

**"Y – You! Get away from her!!" he shouted.**

**The diva was scared as the man, whom she fell in love with, protected her from her fiancée.**

**"Stop!" She shouted, but it was already too late, her fiancée had already pulled the trigger. The diva saw the man fell on the ground. Blood was everywhere. The diva sat as she tried to stop the bleeding. **

**"P – Please don't die!" She sobbed. The man smiled and cupped the diva's face.**

**I shouldn't have pretended to be strong**  
**It's too late**  
**But I still want to see you smiling somewhere**

**"Shh…d- don't cry" the man whispered. His vision was already getting blurry, but he could still see the diva's face very clearly.**

_**I want to live a bit longer**_  
_**Now, I have no hard feelings**_  
_**I just…in my last moment… **_  
_**See you…want to see you…**_

**"C – Can you sing for me?" He whispered. The diva nodded and sang the song of lost love.**

**After the man's death, the diva became very depressed and soon she became very sick. As she lay on the hospital bed, she couldn't help but regret that she wasn't able to tell him on how much she loves him. Her last words were forever engraved in her heart.**

**"Let me go to where he is"**

**The diva's fiancée stared at both of the graves. The diva wanted to be with the man even in death and so, he place her beside the man. He smiled. He already let the diva go, and as he prayed at both of the graves he could swear he heard the diva sing along with the man.**

_**Because you were there**_  
_**We could always smile**_  
_**Deep darkness ripped us apart**_  
_**Deep darkness reencountered us again**_

_**See you tomorrow**_  
_**You know where**_

-

-

**Here you go! Chapter 6! If you have any questions about this answer, I will be happy to answer them! So remember to give your reviews! Thanks!**


	7. Friends and elevators

**Shuichi's POV**

I sighed in relief. After months of acting and having awkward moments with Yuki, the movie was finally finished. I know in my heart that I am happy and yet...why do I feel sad? I have move on right?

I went to the dressing room and took out my clothes. After months of wearing girl clothes, I could finally wear my clothes again. I laugh at myself. Even though I had to wore girl's clothes, I must admit that I find the dress comfortable to wear. It was...refreshing...I guess. It was like the time when I went to Yuki wearing a girl school uniform...and the time I went to Kyoto to stop Yuki...I shook my head. It was a bad time to remember those moments again. It only made my heart ache. I sighed as I headed towards the couch. I laid my head for a moment. My vision was going blurry, and before I realize it I fell into deep sleep.

_I was tired...I just want to sleep...someone...save me from this pain..._

-

-

-

**_'Shuichi...'_**

A voice was calling to me? Who was it? I can hear him...calling my name.

**_'Shu..so....sorry...'_**

Huh? I can't understand...what was the voice trying to say?

I opened my eyes and blink. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. As I look at my surroundings, I didn't realize that someone else was with me.

"Oh, good you're awake." Yuki said in a monotone voice. "I thought that you died or something."What the hell?! "What are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here!" I shouted as I covered myself. Wait...I'm not naked am I? I look down and sighed in relief. I still have my clothes on.

He covered his ears. "I forgot how annoying you are." he smirked. I stared at him in disbelief. He was still the evil Yuki I knew!

"Well I'm sorry for being so annoying!" I frowned as I stood up only to trip. _'I'm so clumsy'_ I thought to myself. Who in the world would fall down on a flat surface?

Before my face met the cold hard ground, I was caught by Yuki on the waist. I felt my face getting hot.

"Be careful" he whispered into my ear. I blushed furiously. I forgot how Yuki sometimes make me feel like I'm going to melt.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as I pushed him away. Tears were in the corner of my eyes. 'Please Yuki...I don't want to be hurt anymore....'

As I grabbed my bag and got out of the dressing room, I immediately went towards the exit and waited for the elevator to open. As I waited for the elevator, Yuki suddenly appeared beside me.

"Why are you here?!" I said to him in a cold voice.

"I'm waiting for the elevator, Idiot. I'm not the only one who needs to go out you know." he said to me with a mocking and yet playful tone. He was never like this when we're together.

I stared at him in disbelief. The elevator door opened and I immediately went in as Yuki followed. I was playing with my thumbs as I waited for the elevator to reach its destination. Then suddenly, the lights blinked and the elevator started to shake.

"Eh?!" I was starting to panic. I felt like I was in those action movies where in the people who were stuck in the elevator will die as the elevator fall and crash into the ground.

As the elevator shakes, I suddenly lose my balance and fell. Luckily, someone's arms catches me before I fell into the cold hard ground. Then, I remembered that it was Yuki and it made me all flustered.

"Be careful" he whispered into my ear. His voice was calm and soothing to the ear. I nodded my head. I couldn't move at all. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't speak at all.

The elevator went to a stop as the lights went out. "I think we're stuck in here for a while." Yuki said.

"Stuck? EHHHHHHHHHH? WHAT?!" I stared at Yuki. I can't believe it. Am I really that cursed? Here I am stuck in an elevator with no one else but my Ex-boyfriend. Life is so great isn't it?

I turned my head to the door and started pounding my hands against the elevator door. I will not accept it.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US! WE'RE TRAP IN HERE!! HELLO? SOMEONE? ANYONE? HELP US!!" I shouted as I continued to bang the door with my fist.

"No one would come until tomorrow. The janitors must have already left and don't bang on the door. It might cause the elevator to fall." Yuki said in a calm voice. It was like he was not afraid at all. There was an awkward silence around us. I couldn't speak at all. One of the reasons was because I was in a state of panic; the other reason was because I don't know what to say to Yuki.

"So..." I tried to break the deafening silence that was surrounding us. "How have you been?" I asked him. He stared at me. He went quiet and ignored my question, but it was okay I guess...I didn't expect him to answer anyways.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I'm fine. No need to worry." He nodded. "About your question earlier..." I was taken by surprise. He was going to answer it? "Well, my novels have been translated to many different languages and were published around the world..."

"Congratulations!" I smiled at him. I remember that I saw his book once when I was in America...I guess that I didn't bothered to look at the book.

"Shuichi..." he said to me. As I stared into his eyes, I could see that they were filled with ...is that sorrow? I turned my head down. I don't want to see him like this. It makes my heart ache more.

"Yes?" I was getting uncomfortable with him staring at me. I could almost swear that he was looking straightly into my soul.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked in a pain-filled voice.

"Why do you ask?" I let out an awkward laugh. "Of course I don't hate you!" I faked smile as I patted his back. "The past is past! I have forgiven you a long time ago." I smiled. It was true that I forgave him already, but of course there was still the pain of being unloved by the person you most cared about.

My eyes went wide as Yuki force his lips unto me. I tried to shove him away, but he grabbed my wrist and raised it upwards. "Y - Yuki stop it!!" I shouted and punched him in the face.

I was breathing hard and my heartbeat was pumping like crazy. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

I couldn't see his expression since his bangs were covering his face. "I'm sorry..."

I took a deep breath. "I forgive you, Just don't do it again!" I breathe deeply once again. "Did I hurt you that much?" I asked. I was still concerned about him.

He snickered and said "don't worry, it won't even bruise since you punch like a girl"

I pouted. "Well, I'm sorry if I punch like a girl you jerk! "

He chuckled a bit then suddenly, he fell down.

"YUKI!!" I shouted as I catch him. Since he was too big for me, I fell down on the floor and Yuki was on top of me. "GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" I shouted as I tried to push him away. Then suddenly I realize that he has been not moving at all. "Yuki?" I was able to push him and I immediately put my hands on his forehead. He felt hot. "Yuki?! Yuki?!" I panicked. He was unconscious and has a raging fever.

"Yuki?!" I cried. "Don't die! Please don't die!" then I felt Yuki touched my cheeks. "I'm not dying...Baka.."

"Yuki!" I cried in joy. Yuki was alright.

Yuki coughed a little. I panic and grabbed my bag and opened it. Good thing that Justine gave me some cold medicine in case I got sick.

I laid Yuki in my lap and gave him the tablet. "What the hell is that?" he asked. "Just drink it!"I shouted. He made a face and drank the medicine.

"Ugh. I hate medicine. It tastes so bitter." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Yuki acted like a kid sometimes.

"What did you do to make yourself sick?!" I asked him. "Eh? Is that a worried look I see in your face?" he snickered then coughed. "Of course I care!" I shouted. I could feel my face getting hot again.

"I was finishing my latest novel that I didn't got the chance to eat so, I guess the cold takes its toll on me..." Yuki whispered.

"You should take care of yourself more!" I shouted in distress. He should take care of himself more.

He chuckle a bit as he closed his eyes. I removed my jacket and placed it on him.

"Don't. You'll get cold" he whispered. I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm strong enough"

After a few seconds of silence, I couldn't help but ask a question.

"Nee, Yuki...can we still be friends?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Do you want to be?" he asked. I couldn't help but feel that there was a different meaning to that question.

"Of course! I don't want to ruin the relationship we've shared together!" I tried to smile. Even though those memories we shared weren't so great, I still cherished it within my heart.

He smiled but there was a slight sadness in it. "Thanks, Shu"

Shu...it has been so long since he called me that nickname...

I got up and laid Yuki's head on my bag. At least this will serve him like a pillow. I opened my phone and saw that there was no reception. How will I call Justine now?

Suddenly I can feel my eyelids starting to close. I laid my head on the ground, using my hands as a pillow. I felt cold and sleepy and before darkness claims me, I felt a hand go around my waist and a voice whispering into my ear.

"Goodnight Shu"

I felt warm and contented at that moment.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow…I got a major headache today. I just got home from applying on a university and let me tell you it's really hard! It was like a premonition that college is going to be really hard! Hahaha! Anyway, here you go! Chapter 7! Haha! Thank God I was able to finish this chapter! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! Till next time, see ya!**


	8. I'm sorry

Warm. That was what I felt at this moment. I felt like I was a child again. When a storm comes, I would hide under the table as the raging thunder roars its anger. Then, my mom would find me and give me a warm hug. Then I would feel safe...yes...that's what I feel at the moment...warm...

The sounds of clicking were ringing to my ears. _'What's happening_?' I thought to myself as the clicking sounds continue. I opened my eyes and saw the elevator door opened. There were two girls staring at me. They were probably janitors because of their uniform.

"You guys should take that to a hotel." One of the girls said to me while the other one snickered. I gave them a confuse look. 'What in the world do they mean?' I thought. I suddenly realized what they meant when I felt arms around me. I stared in horror as I saw Yuki's face close to mine. In my panic, I pushed him away from me making his head hit the wall.

"Aw." Yuki said as he rubbed his head.

"Get away from me Baka!" I shouted. My whole face was red in embarrassment. Then, I suddenly remembered that he was sick and it made me feel guilty.

We immediately went out of the elevator and went outside the building. It was still early in the morning. I could feel the morning dew on my face.

"S-Sorry...Yuki..." I said as I laughed nervously. "Is your head okay?"

"I'll live." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Shuichi..."

"Hmm?" I turned around and faced him only to be kissed on the lips. 'Eh?' I thought. I couldn't move my body. I stared at Yuki with wide eyes as he kissed me. Anger flooded through my mind. '_How dare he do this?' After_ all that he did...

SMACK

"Don't you ever do that again!" I shouted angrily. Hot tears were falling from my eyes. Without even caring about his reaction, I ran away. I ran as fast as I can. I don't want to be near him anymore. The painful memories are starting to come back again to me.

My day seems to get a lot worse when it started to rain. After making sure that I was away from Yuki did I started to walk slowly. I didn't even care as my body was soaked in cold water. 'I'm done with him' I kept telling myself. I don't need him in my life anymore...

I didn't realize that I was already in my hotel. I quickly went inside. Not bothering if the hotel assistants were looking at me in a strange look. As I got into the elevator, I thought of an excuse of not coming home last night. _'What should I say?' I_ thought to myself. I didn't want to lie to my boyfriend and tell him that I slept with my ex boyfriend last night? Well, we did sleep together...but, we didn't do anything. We just slept. But, I'm sure Justine would be really hurt if I told him this. I mean, I do love Justine...but, it seems that I can't get over with Yuki.

As the elevator door opened, I quickly got out and went into my room. When I opened the door, I saw Justine walking frantically. When he saw me, he practically ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Where were you, Shu? I was worried sick! Kei and I had been trying to call you since last night!" His voice was shaky. There were bags in his eyes that were telling that he hadn't slept since last night. I felt a sudden guilt flash through me.

"U-Um...Jus.." I tried to explain but I was cut off.

"And you're soaking wet!" Justine let me go and rushed towards the bathroom. When he got back, he brought a towel with him. He went towards me and grabbed my arm leading me towards the couch. I sat on the floor as he dried my hair.

"Justine...I'm really sorry for worrying you..." I whispered.

"Care to explain why you didn't come home last night?" he asked in a soft voice. That's what I loved about Justine. He was never demanding and he was also never possessive. He trusts me and that added to the guilt that I felt.

"Um...you see...I got stuck in an elevator last night and couldn't get a reception..."

"You were stuck?"

"Yeah..."

Justine just smiled and kissed me in the forehead. "I'm really that your okay Shu...You really scared me" he gave out an airy laugh.

I couldn't help it anymore. I cried.

"Shu?" he asked me. He sat down beside me rubbed my back in a soothing way. "What' wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" That was all that I could say to him. I broke down and cried to his chest as he continued to hug me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I repeated.

_'I'm sorry Justine...But, I think I still love Yuki after all...'_

**A/N: Hello everyone! I really apologize for updating so late! I was so busy managing the family business that it's really hard to update these days…but, anyway here you go! Enjoy!**


End file.
